Las doce en punto
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: [One-shot] Dedicado al cumpleaños de Taiga :3 [AoKaga]


Me apetecía hacer algo por el cumple de mi querido tigre, pero no tenía mucho tiempo… así que ha salido esto. ¡Ya sabéis que se admiten críticas! xD

**Aviso:** Pensamientos entre comillas y flash-back en cursiva.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

El calor por fin le estaba dando una tregua al día cuando Kagami volvía a casa. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, dejando las calles bañadas por un naranja oscuro que inspiraba tranquilidad. Había sido un día muy intenso por culpa de Kuroko. Cuando salieron de sus clases esa mañana, el peliceleste se había acercado a él con su típica cara de póker.

.

—_Kagami-kun, —le llamó, haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo diera un salto con el susto—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso? —añadió molesto, o al menos eso creía Kagami porque nunca lograba descifrar los verdaderos sentimientos de su pequeño amigo, auque poco a poco se iba acostumbrando._

—_Cuando tú dejes de aparecerte de la nada, Kuroko— le reprochó, aún con su cuerpo tenso por el susto. Bajó la mirada, un poco más sereno—. ¿Necesitas algo?. —Kuroko no solía llamarlo al salir de la escuela, Kagami simplemente echaba a andar hacia el MagiBurguer y antes de darse cuenta, él ya estaba caminando tranquilamente a su lado._

—_En realidad, sí, —afirmó, mirando al pelirrojo muy seriamente, o no._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decirme qué es o nos quedamos así todo el día?_

—_Necesito que me ayudes a abrir la sala de material del gimnasio, tengo que coger prestado un balón. —Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el edificio polideportivo._

—_¿¡Ah?! —A Kagami no le dio tiempo ni de pensar una respuesta antes de empezar a seguirlo—. ¿Y para qué quieres tú un balón ahora, si se puede saber?_

—_Creo que es obvio que para entrenar, Kagami-kun._

—_Ya, yo me refería a que para qu–. En fin, da igual. —El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se quedó en silencio mirando al cielo. Hacía un día muy soleado y la ropa empezaba a pegarse al cuerpo… "Ah, se nota que ya entramos en agosto", pensó para sí justo antes de abrir la puerta del gimnasio._

—_¡FELICIDADES! —Todos sus senpais y compañeros estaban en el lugar, con algunas cajas envueltas y algo de decoración._

.

El festejo duró toda la tarde porque Riko decidió que lo mejor para celebrar el cumpleaños de su as era ir a comer todos juntos, lo cual había desembocado en una animada tarde de charlas, risas y algún que otro insulto, "Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esa personalidad asesina que tiene nuestro capitán", pensó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía de lado.

Aunque estaba un poco cansado se lo había pasado muy bien, ya que en América sus cumpleaños siempre habían consistido en Tatsuya, Alex y él, tomando un helado en la cancha mientras charlaban. Pero al final dichas charlas siempre se convertían en un par de aprendices intentando ganar a su maestra. Al llegar a casa, lo único que le esperaba eran cuatro paredes vacías; su padre nunca llegaba a tiempo, o no se acordaba. Con el paso de los años Kagami aprendió a no esperar nada en su cumpleaños; incluso algunas veces él mismo olvidaba esa fecha.

—El final no ha cambiado nada… —suspiró al aire alzando la vista al infinito.

—¿Qué final?

Kagami salió de su ensoñación y se giró —¡Aomine! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó sorprendido de ver al moreno por esa zona, ellos vivían bastante alejados.

—Tuve que devolver unos apuntes a Satsuki, y resulta que vive aquí al lado. —Señaló vagamente hacia algún punto cualquiera y miró a Kagami— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—¿Eh? Yo vivo aquí. —Juraría que un día Kuroko le dijo que Momoi-san vivía cerca de Aomine, pero no estaba seguro. Se quedó mirando al peliazul, que le devolvía la mirada curioso— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Cocinaré algo para los dos.

El moreno podía parecer –y ser– bastante tonto, pero para ciertas cosas tenía un sexto sentido, se podría decir que en su caso era un instinto animal, y desde el momento en el que vio a Kagami parado en medio de la calle mirando al infinito supo que algo le pasaba. Algo en su interior se estremeció con ese pensamiento.

—Mmm… —Aomine le miró fingiendo temor— ¿Es que quieres envenenarme?

—¿Acaso podría? Mala hierba, nunca muere —replicó Kagami ante su 'chiste'. El peliazul frunció el ceño para dedicarle una mirada que bien podría matar, pero Kagami sólo sonrió—. Vamos, no será tan malo, sé cocinar algunas cosas. —Aomine alzó sus brazos uniéndolos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Ñeh, así me ahorro la cena, como quieras. —Ambos anduvieron un par de calles más hasta el apartamento del pelirrojo, éste abrió la puerta, dejó su mochila en una cómoda y encendió el interruptor de la luz que había al lado de la puerta, iluminando toda la estancia.

—¡Uwaaaa! ¿Vives aquí tu sólo? —El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero sólo se limitó a mirar el piso de lado a lado.

—Sí. Sé que es un poco grande, per–. —Antes de terminar de excusarse, tenía la cara del peliazul lo suficientemente cerca como para notar un brillo en sus ojos— ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Confiesa. —Aomine lo miró muy seriamente.

—¿Que confiese qué? —Vale, Kagami no era un hacha para coger las cosas al vuelo, lo sabía, pero… ¡venga ya!, eso no tendría sentido para nadie—. No sé de qué me hablas, Ahomine.

—¿De qué va a ser? —Le miró expectante, pero al ver que el pelirrojo no decía nada decidió aclarar sus pensamientos—. Venga, eres rico, ¿a que sí? —Aomine le seguía mirando con el semblante totalmente serio.

—Pff… JAJAJAJAJA. —Kagami no pudo aguantar la risa, "¿Pero qué tiene este tío en la cabeza?". Continuó riendo hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas, mientras el más alto sólo le miraba de mala gana.

—¿Has terminado ya? —le dijo molesto, mientras memorizaba la expresión de Kagami en ese momento, "Esa risa, joder, esa risa…". El peliazul se tiró en el sofá con parsimonia—. ¿Y dónde está mi cena?

—Jaja… Ya, ya va… —El jugador de Seirin pasó detrás de la barra americana y se puso a cocinar con soltura. En menos de media hora había preparado todo un manjar que saciaría a cualquiera.

Ambos jugadores cenaron mientras veían un partido de baloncesto, riendo con algunos comentarios y discutiendo sobre algunas jugadas. Al terminar, Kagami recogió todo bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. —Bueno, esto ya está. —Le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Te apetece ver una película?

—¿Contigo? —Aomine puso cara de asco, alejándose dos pasos—. No, gracias. Además, tengo que coger el tren. El último sale en veinte minutos y tardo diez en llegar.

—Está bien. —El tono de Kagami sonó triste sin él darse cuenta, pero rápidamente sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, tras el peliazul—. Ya nos veremos, aún tengo que ganarte. —Aomine se giró en el umbral de la puerta y le miró divertido, con su pícara sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Ganarme? Puedes seguir intentándolo, pero es imposible.

—Ahomine.

Aomine le miró atentamente y sus ojos conectaron, aún se encontraba en la entrada con la puerta abierta, encarando al pelirrojo. Su mano se arrastró lentamente por la pared, hasta topar con lo que estaba buscando, "¡Aquí estás!", pensó el peliazul, y lo último que vio Kagami antes de que las luces se apagaran, fue una sonrisa fugaz y astuta acercándose.

Notó cómo unos tibios labios aprisionaban los suyos muy lentamente para volver a separarse una décima de segundo y atrapar su labio inferior. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, pero al sentir el segundo ataque reaccionó correspondiendo de la misma manera. Ambos se fundieron en un beso lento, cargado de sentimiento y palabras nunca dichas. No duró mucho, no fue salvaje y hambriento, tampoco lujurioso; fue un beso de amor, simplemente.

Cuando Aomine se separó de nuevo, se alejó cerrando la puerta. —Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga. —Esas palabras fueron lo último que Kagami oyó antes de que el reloj marcara las doce.


End file.
